Leviathan
The Leviathan is a monstrous aquatic creature that lives in the massive lake beneath Mount Kadar. When Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago crossed the lake to reach Nexus, they fell under fire by multiple Locust Gunboats. After capturing one, they fell over a massive waterfall. Once at the bottom, the Leviathan, which had been stalking them beneath the water, attacked and killed the two large fish that moved the Gunboat. Marcus determined that they had to kill it from the inside, just like the Riftworm. When the Leviathan bit onto their boat, they forced its mouth open by shooting it in the eyes, and threw Bolo Grenades down its throat, killing it. Description The Leviathan is a sea monster that Marcus and Dom battle in Gears of War 2. It has about 4 or more tentacles, a long spine, and a mouthful of sharp teeth and a throat that is also lined with teeth. Also notable are its solid blue eyes and tendrils in its mouth. It inhabits a body of water adjacent to the Locust caves and can easily sink Locust patrol boats. Tactics The fight against the monster can be broken down into two main parts; the Tentacles and the Head. Tentacles When you first enter the chapter, Dom yells out "there's something under us!" After about ten seconds or so, small burst of air and blood erupt from the side of the boat (the fish that haul the boat are eaten), and a huge, spiky tentacle rises from one side of the boat. The sides that the tentacles come out of are always random. Once the tentacle moves around for a few seconds, it smashes down on the boat. Make sure you dive out of the way as the tentacle comes down, because if it hits you, you will die. Once the tentacle latches to the boat, you have about 6 seconds or so (depending on the difficulty) to either use your Chainsaw to cut it, stick it with a grenade, or use any other gun to shoot it off. If you fail to dispose of the tentacle fast enough, it will take the whole boat underwater and you will be forced to restart. Once you hurt 3 tentacles, the monster will emerge and the second part of the battle begins. Head The monster will bite down on the end of the boat after you have attacked 3 of its tentacles. Once it latches on, shoot one of its eyes to make it open its mouth. It's eyes are blue and are hard to find at first, but only takes one shot from any weapon to hurt it. Once you hit the eye, the monster will open its mouth for about 4 seconds. When it does, rush into its mouth and wait for it to close down behind you. Make sure you are not near its teeth when it closes down, or you will die. Once inside, you will notice 6 tendrils, 3 on the right and 3 on the left. Some will turn a bluish-green color (how many and how often depends on the difficulty), then rear back at snap at you. Shoot each one as they rear back to make them retract. After stunning 1 or 2 tendrils (on insane difficulty players are required to stun 4-5 tendrils), the Leviathan's snake-like tongue will emerge. When it does, lob a Grenade into it and wait for the explosion. If the tongue emits a venomous looking substance and seems to be on fire, you know you have made a successful hit. Once will be enough for casual mode. When playing on any other difficulty, repeating this process 2-3 times should sink the monster for good, and depending on the difficulty, the player may have to repeat the tentacles part of the fight as well. Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures